


The Visitor

by Hoseoks_Dimples, Namjoons_Dimples



Series: BTS FLUFF [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseoks_Dimples/pseuds/Hoseoks_Dimples, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoons_Dimples/pseuds/Namjoons_Dimples
Summary: Joon and his fiancé encounter an unexpected visitor in their house.2nd part of the BTS FLUFF Series.Graduate student! x Kim Namjoon





	

Mia drove home after she attended her lectures at her university. She decided to surprise him, so she did the laundry and have a home cooked meal. Mia was in the laundry room loading the dryer with clothes. The laundry room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. While waiting for the clothes to dry, she decided to go to the kitchen and started prepping the ingredients for dinner. She quickly started chopping onions and boiling the noodles. She wanted to make sure that Joon’s dinner was ready before he got off work, so she washed up the dishes and cleaned the house a little.

 

Mia hummed quietly to herself as she washed the dishes and dried them. Forty-five minutes later, the dryer dinged and Mia ran quickly into the laundry room. When she ran inside, she grabbed the basket and loaded the crisp, clean clothes inside and walked into the bedroom. She hears a door slam and Joon walks to the bedroom, and sits his briefcase down to hug her behind. “You’re off early.” Mia grinned while looking into his brown, almond shaped eyes. He kisses her nose and smiles at her, dimples and all, “Yeah, I graded my papers while the unfortunate souls in my class had to watch an informative video and make notes for a test in a week.” “Okay.” She responds as she gets on her tip toes and gives him a kiss. Mia runs into the laundry room to gather the clothes while Joon sees what Mia has cooked.

 

As Mia was taking out the clothes, she turned off the lights and walked into the bedroom. She felt something crawling on her arm and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She dropped the basket of clothes and all of clothes scattered everywhere. She quickly ran out of the room and ran into the guest bathroom. Joon stopped at his tracks and his eyes grew wide. Mia disappeared out of nowhere and he just saw her a minute ago. Mia’s words were very incoherent when she shouted which was followed by blood-curdling screams. Tears ran down her face and she hid in the bathroom. She quickly grabbed the soap and wiped it on her left arm. His thoughts were running through his mind. “Did she break her leg? Is she having a heart attack?” He thought while trying to comprehend what she was saying due to English being his second language. He was trying to see if she was in the laundry room, but she wasn’t there. He looked all over for her and couldn’t find her. He turned off the stove and ran outside. As he continued to look for her, he grew more concerned. Now the thoughts were turning g from, “She probably broke her leg.” to “She’s been kidnapped!”

 

Mia was in the guest bathroom and she was paralyzed with fear. She couldn’t move and she can barely speak. Her incoherent screams turned into quiet ones. She hid in the bathroom while Joon was outside looking for her. Joon looked in her art study, their bathroom and in the closet. He didn’t know where she ran off to. Her screaming stopped and it went quiet. Mia lost her voice and crawled in the corner of the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, he knocked on the door to the guest bathroom. “Are you in here?” He asked while banging on the door and yelling. All he heard was the sound of crying and when he opened the door, she ran into him quickly and held on for dear life. “Are you okay?” he asked while wiping her tears off her face. “No, there’s a spider and it ran onto my arm!” Mia shouted while burying her face into his chest. “Where’s the beast that harmed my girl?” He whispered as he looked down at me. “In the bedroom…near the basket.” She whispered while trying not to scream in his ear. He grabbed a pair of slippers near the shower and he held onto them tightly. He quietly walked into the bedroom and scanned the area in hopes of slaying the “beast”.

 

Moments later, he found that the spider migrated to the wall and he held up one of the slippers and smacked the spider so hard that it made a crunching noise. When he removed the shoe, there was a huge dent with the spider’s juices all over it. Mia made a disgusted face when Joon killed the spider. “That sounded like it hurt.” Mia laughed while looking at the crushed spider on the now dented wall. “Yeah, but at least I saved my baby.” He grinned while throwing the slippers to the corner of the room. “And you broke the wall in the process!” Mia snickered while looking at him and picking up the clothes. He helps her and folds them in the process. “I wanted you to enjoy dinner, but that plan failed.” Mia says while looking down as she folded the clothes. “It’s okay babygirl, I understand.” He responded while finishing the folding and setting the basket down on the bed.

 

“Now let’s eat!” Joon said while rubbing his stomach. “But how? You turned the stove off and the noodles are all soggy.” Mia responded with a disappointed tone in her voice. She poured the noodles in the garbage disposal and looked back at the stove. “How about we order your favorite, Mongolian Chicken?” He questioned while smiling back at Mia. “That’s a great idea!” She comments while cleaning the pots of the failed noodles. They ordered take out and enjoyed each other’s company. “And by the way, you’re so cute when you’re scared like that. You looked like a startled kitten.” Joon commented while snickering to himself. They sat on the couch and waited for the take-out to be delivered. Her day didn’t go as planned, but it was a lot better now. Hopefully, there won’t be anymore “visitors”!


End file.
